The Open Truth of an Uchiha Weapon
by Under-Empty-Smiles
Summary: These are just masks that turn you away. Our looks draw you in. Our mystery intrigues you. But if you look close enough at our problems, you run. Just like we wish we could too. But its ok. Just run away. Becuase we carry the burden of this epidemic. R
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Uchiha Raven. My life has been unsettling and will make your stomach churn. I have seen what many never wish to see. I have kept secrets worthy of being untold for eternity._

_This book tells the tale of my life._

_I have to warn all, the memoir will haunt you until death. You can read at your own risk._

_If you dare see love and hate, life and death, the building of hope and faith and its destruction, flowers and blood, laughs and tears, enter my life. See my depression._

_Dare see the rise of Uchiha Raven and her downfall. Dare see- REALITY._

I remember, still, the days of laughter and fun. My best friend at that time was Uchiha Sasuke, my brother. The days at the compound, though filled with rigorous training, held a certain light. The light that made all mistakes small. Until that night-

I remember the day of my fourth birthday. Everyone bought me things that didn't seem right. That was the first day that fate chose to make me suffer.

There was red, black, white, and purple (my favorite color) balloons hanging around the entire house. Itachi-Nissan's teammates came, his sensei too. Sasuke- otouto-san brought Uzumaki-san. I'm not really older than him, we're twins. It's just that I was born exactly six minutes before him.

My whole clan came, that was a first. Like Sasuke, I was hidden in Itachi's shadow. I didn't like it…but what could I have done? I was four at the time!

They put funny music on that we danced around to. I twirled in my birthday dress- the one with peach colored petals falling down my right side. I had white slippers to match the mainly white dress.

To this day, it is a tradition in many clans and, though not law, is often shown. Females that are not training or aren't ninja usually wear the slippers. They can be used in fighting- but everyone uses the regular shinobi sandals.

Unlike my **little** brother, I was given shinobi tools. If only back then I had known what it had meant. Since that ripe age of four I had a range of weapons, scrolls, tags, pouches, pills, anything that's everything dealing with the life of a ninja was in my grasp.

But I was so young! What did I want but to be playing outside with _friends!_ Such I did not get.

My brother did though; he got all that was on his list. He got games and clothes, money and fancy toys and so much kiddy stuff. I got the life of a warrior thrown at me.

At that time I grew jealous of him. He got what he wanted; why couldn't I?!

I did get one thing…one thing that I still own to this day. It's a drawing that Sasuke made me. I gave him one too.

He didn't like loud noises back then too. So he left early from the party to go to the clan lake.

He sat there alone; even Naruto-san wasn't there. His charcoal eyes just stared at his reflection. His spiky hair moved in the wind. When he was like that was when he needed me most. That meant he had a run-in with dad.

Now, you see, my father wasn't the best. Don't get me wrong…we weren't abused to deadly or scarring extent. It's just that we were measured by our talents. The more we had the higher respect our father had for us. That's why we were always put against Itachi. That's why he always was the best.

He didn't like it. He loathed being the top of the clan. The genius, the most ungodly person to have the intelligence, the comprehension skills, the strength, the wisdom, and the compassion of a god. Sasuke and I believed that he was just amazing and had super cool skills. We didn't think that he could out-beat the first Uchiha.

Father always wanted Sasuke to become the best. He trained him in tai-jutsu…the only thing he can teach him before he enters the Academy. I guess Dad said something that had left him feeling down. So I confront him; I never left him alone when he is sad.

"Sasuke-otouto-san? Daijoobu-desu-ka? (Are you alright?) It is our birthday and here you are alone and depressed. Come in and laugh- even Itachi bears a smile today!" I try smiling and getting him to come. I tug on his shirt a little gaining his attention.

Sighing he answers me. "Kibun-ga warui-desu (I am not feeling well.)…I didn't want to be compared to Itachi. Father tried teaching me a sweep kick that you can use in battle for a combo that you jump and give a roundhouse kick to you opponent. In his eyes I have failed miserably. I just wish he could be glad that I at least understand his instructions. Nii-san says that he only went by demonstration because he couldn't understand. Why aren't you being trained, Sister?"

I didn't know back then either. I was only with Mother. She taught me the way a woman behaves and what they do for her husband. I was taught everything in the ways of housing and cleaning and raising children. But never once was I trained in the ways of a ninja. Then why had I gotten so many weapons? My confusion was most probably seen. I always scrunched up my face and raised an eyebrow. It was a habit I had gotten from Mother when I was confused.

"Shiri-masen (I don't know). I got a lot of weapons today. So I think I might be starting the training. But unlike you- I was trained in a different way. I know a lot more than you do! Ha Ha Ha!" I ran away knowing that he would get mad at me mocking him.

He caught up to me easily, so I tripped him to get away. I had no idea that the clan was watching us.

"That's it Raven. This is war." He took out shuriken and held it in his hands.

"Hey! That's not fair. I don't have any weapons!" I complained, but not for long because he threw them at me.

Normally I wouldn't be scared of them. But he's been training a little bit more now with hitting moving targets. So yes, I was frightened.

I was able to dodge them; they didn't even get close to me. So I ran and picked them up…I needed some defense too.

I never trained with them…but it they are anything like throwing chopsticks or knives around the kitchen then it should be easy.

Sasuke was coming in fast so I quickly threw them aiming at his shoulder. Two missed and one skimmed him.

Immediately afterwards I sprinted off and jumped up on a tree. I had thrown my slippers off at the lake. I got to the fourth branch before my brother even got to the tree.

"Hey! You're cheating! You know that I am afraid of heights! Raven!" he was throwing a tantrum below me.

"Well, if you want to be a super ninja than you have to not be afraid. But I need to go potty- so I am coming down, okay?" He nodded.

I should have known better than to get up so high. It takes a long while to get back down. But I should have known better than to not wait for some one with reflexes to come and help me down. Going down the third branch my foot slipped off and I couldn't grab on to anything fast enough.

I came down hard and to my side. I had broken my wrist trying to do a handspring without proper training. I had seen Nii-san do it. I wanted to too.

I ended up tumbling away and into the muddy swamp area around the lake. Luckily I wasn't seriously injured. But my wrist still hurt a lot.

I got up and looked at myself in the lake. I was like a monster with that entire brown gunk in my hair. My dress was torn up and a little bit of blood dripping down head from hitting a rock. I was ugly I had decided. I had tears enter my eyes.

"Onee-san! Daijoobu-desu-ka? (Are you alright?)Did you break anything? I'm sorry I didn't go get help when you were in the tree." I turn to face him and I had small tears running down my entire face leave trails down my dirty cheeks.

He hugged me- completely forgetting the mud and grime that was on me. I didn't know that the clan was watching me- waiting for me to make a move and see if I am worthy of ninja training.

I hugged him back and started laughing. He tensed up when I started laughing a lot. Then I threw him in to the lake. He came out and rolled into the mud panting for the precious air he lacked when he gasped in surprise at my actions. He looked a lot worse than I did. I got up, ran away, and entered the house again.

"Father, may I speak to you?" I asked. He liked being treated with respect.

"Yes Raven. What is it?" He didn't even look at me…but I knew he knew that I knew that he knew something was wrong.

"I was outside playing around and I fell off a tree and hurt my wrist. I think I may have broken it." I said it calmly.

To tell you the truth, it didn't hurt a lot. It stung, yes…but hurt? No, not really. In fact, it didn't hurt until the day that I had to go to the doctor to get a cast and they made me move it around a lot to see what they needed to do.

My wrist was in a cast for over a month.

Mind you- not being able to move your hand, touch water, play, train, or do anything with both hands makes life very dull.

On October 10th (Naruto's birthday) I had started my training.

It was nothing like I ever thought it would be. I had heard stories from Sasuke- otouto and Itachi-Nii. But I never would have imagined it to be this easy.

I didn't understand why Sasuke complained about how he said it.

Father's instructions were clear. His demonstrations were precise. His praise was appreciated and his scolding was needed.

I didn't understand their confusion.

I should have known that it meant I was going to be tested more than the others. Pushed more than them and stressed out more than them.

I should have told myself to slack- it would have done me better I assume.

"Duck and swing left. Then roll forward and into a handspring. While in the air flip and kick down. That's a combo for training purposes only. It will help increase you speed, endurance, and precision."

Father made it sound so easy. I did exactly what he wanted me to do.

I was still having problems with the handspring. My fear of another break made it so. This is when I learned how to become a lefty. I had been told that my right hand will never be the same. SO I started working with my left to make sure that it will properly heal and just to take precaution.

"Why did you stop? You skipped an entire step! Redo it; this time do not forget the handspring flip." He barked the order.

"I fear another injury that will hinder my training father." I admit to him. His face red with anger.

"Injuries are in inevitable. In battle you will either die, kill, get injured, or leave your comrades to your battle. Show no cowardice. It will be your downfall."

So again I do as I am told. I do not fear anything anymore. Fear- a useless emotion to an Uchiha. Uchiha do not fear anything. We are fearless.

And it disappeared. I am stronger in the ninja world…weaker in my being. The day quickly came to an end and my left hand now my dominant hand.

Entering my home- I go to help my mother prepare dinner for the family.

"Good evening, Mother. May I help you prepare for dinner?"

"Good evening, my bird. Yes you may. Please set the table and cut the carrots." I nod and start doing as ordered.

Little conversation passed between us two. She usually spoke to me and asked about my day. How did my training go?

"Training went well Mother."

"Really? Well, that just means you'll be entering the academy soon." A smile appeared on her face. It wasn't the usually one.

"Don't add that plate. Itachi-san won't be joining us. He has another mission to attend. He will be gone the remainder of the week."

He was always gone. So it was no real problem to just extract the plate. But it hurt. Deep inside it hurt to know that he was **always** gone. I missed him I guess.

"I learned how to not fear anything today, Mother. I don't fear anymore. I can become a better ninja."

She stopped. No movement, no breathing…no life in her eyes. What had I said that forced this unto her?

-SLAP!-

She slapped me. I had never been slapped before. Emotionally abused, spiritually abused, mentally abused, lonely….I was many things in this family….but not slapped.

"Don't you ever let you father do that to you. Do not allow yourself to lose another emotion. Do whatever it takes to gain it back. I will not have you empty!

I want you human. I don't care what you do with your life. Become a whore, become a model, become a medic, or become a renowned ninja…but you stay human. Do not tell me you have given that piece of you away for possessions that will not matter after death!

You will not become whatever your father wants you to. You will stay human. He may want you to think that it is for the better of the clan, or that it will better you in this clan- in his eyes- but they are only lies that he wants to paint to you!

He wants you to become a tool. That's all a ninja truly is. You will be a tool to your father…be the demise of those you love if you let him do what he wants with you."

"Don't you let him get to you!"

I couldn't harm my mother any more than I had already, but I couldn't disobey my father either. So I was stuck in a self-caused predicament. There were little, if any, paths to leaving this problem.

But…things happen. In a few years I would go against the promise I had made my mother. I would lose another emotion. But you could blame that on its own being…on the creation of emotions. Blame it all on someone else. Not on me.

"I promise Mother. I will not be a tool."

"Good. Now finish preparing. We don't want your father to know about this conversation."


	2. Chapter 2

My life doesn't seem perfect, does it? To you- it seems far from it.

But to me….it was all I could ever hope for; it was absolutely perfect.

Perhaps, your assumptions are correct. I might have made an incorrect calculation.

But I could swear that each time they attacked my family, I would fight back…do anything for them. I thought they were the best. They had to be, right?

I was taught that we were perfect. Nothing could change that logic embedded into me, not even the scandals that took place inside the compound.

Rapes, molestation, kidnapping, ransom, deaths, poisons, hatred, plots, stealing, rumors, they had no effect on us. We were always the best. Affairs- they mattered not. It shouldn't anyway.

That's what happened inside my own family. My tiny family of five- it had hatred, fights, we stole from each other, we lied to each other, we hurt each other, and we had affairs.

My mother's name is Mikoto Uchiha…just to let you know.

Now Mikoto- she loved us all equally and, I believe, just had too much on her plate to handle. She was a good mother; one that I will always treasure dearly.

She started sneaking around when I was younger. In fact…from what Itachi tells me- since we were about seven months old.

Now questions entered my mind. Why would she be sneaking about? What was going on? Why would she fight with Daddy all the time? What was GOING ON?!

Those questions rattled in my brain…everyday, every night, every time I saw her. Those damned questions would emerge from the recesses of my mind. Gnawing at my _perfect_ reality.

Scandals.

They happen everywhere, right? It was a natural thing to hear women gossip about who was out with whom instead of cooking dinner.

Never was the name Mikoto Uchiha announced from their red stained lips.

So it was okay. It didn't matter. It never would become a problem.

Scandals…

They tore apart families from the inside out. Or so I've heard. It didn't have the same reaction with mine.

Why would it anyway? We are Uchiha…we are the best of the best- nothing can stand in our way.

Mikoto- saying her name makes me feel so far away from her, so distanced.

But it's true! We are…we never were as close as we ever were after her- oops! I should start from the beginning.

But what beginning? When she started to sneak? I can't do that. I don't know anything about that.

My beginning…

When I first noticed something wrong. When I first noticed that this man came to my house too much. When I first noticed that every thing I heard about a scandal was true.

They do tear apart a family. My tiny little family of three- it did tear it apart.

My family consists of Itachi, Sasuke, and I. We were the ones affected. Now- to the beginning of all the scandals.

To my beginning…

When I was only two years old, she ran away. Mother didn't return for a year. But, I don't remember.

Though, I've had nightmares about that. I've nightmares about her leaving. About everyone…leaving…me…

Five years into my life, on December 20th, we had a talk.

Back in those days we didn't have salons to fix our hair, do our nails, or style us. We either did it or our family did. My mom did it for me until I was eight.

It was always fun. Until we started to fight.

"Mom- what do you think about love?"

"I don't really know. Tell you what, you tell me what you think about love."

"I think that it's something that makes you all warm and fuzzy inside. You love your family right?"

I didn't know I was instigating a fight. I wish I did; I wouldn't have asked her. Nonetheless, I did and it happened. What else is there to say?

"Of course I do! I love you and your brothers. Now why wouldn't I?"

"I know that! I love you too Mama. But what about Father?"

That was a cause of panic. She didn't answer right away. She hesitated. She already yelled at me for another talk about emotion…will she do it now?

"I love him too. Now how do you want your hair?"

"I want to grow it long. Just like yours Mama."

I always thought she was the best person in the world. Always the best. She taught me everything I knew about taking care of a house, cooking, and acting lady like for guests. She was my hero.

Though, she wasn't my model. And for that, I am glad.

I got dressed in my training outfit about half an hour later. I was able to train by myself an hour every day.

But, you see, I am very special. I learned to lie because of my elder brother, Itachi- nii. So I had gotten a whole day filled with training, as long as I was back in time for dinner.

My training until midday went well. I did my precision work, endurance work, warm-ups, laps, accuracy, muscle build-up, flexibility, and katana practice.

My brother taught me that since Father can't teach me anything but taijutsu right now, since I wasn't not in the Academy yet and all.

Scandals.

That's all you ever hear from home-makers. They only talk about that stupid gossip, they start rumors…they are the reason for the tearing apart of families.

Of my family.

It's the fault of the ladies with red-stained lips…it's their fault.

During midday tea in the tea house I heard many things.

Whose business was going out?

Who was having a child?

Who was getting married?

**Who was out with whom instead of cooking dinner?**

They never spoke of my mother. No, never that I remember. But they did that day. Her name was spoken. So something was up.

Mikoto Uchiha

"Did you see that boy with Hatake-san?"

"Yes, I did. Looks exactly like Mikoto. That poor woman got herself into an affair. And she has such a god life."

"Her husband knows; remember that she left her younger children for a year when they were two."

I walked slowly away from my own wood table and mat. Their whispers intrigued me, their curled hair and simple kimono did nothing.

It was their words…those words that should've never been spoken. They harmed my perfect reality. If I had known- I never would have done that. I never would have come closer and find out more of the truth I never wanted to know about.

Scandals…

Why do they even exist?! They messed us all up. Not only the Uchiha clan (the perfect, 'nothing-is-wrong', Uchiha clan).

Scandals…

I hate those things! They ruined my life, they ruined my family, and they ruined my mother! I don't want that to happen. I didn't want that to happen.

"And poor Raven."

"Yes poor her, she is probably going to be a _**whore**_ like her mother. Especially if she is her role model."

"I mean, come on ladies! Who, with kids, actually have an affair? Not many, except her. What type of mother is she?"

How furious did I get! Why did they speak such foul things about my mother? It was not fair, not at all.

It wasn't fair for my family or for them if the Hokage found out. Back then it was wrong to speak about someone like that. It was unlawful.

"A horrible one at best. She isn't even taken care of her love baby!"

Their whispers were rising and my anger too. I didn't want people to know this. I didn't want people to get into the Uchiha business. I didn't want to know this myself. So I got to work.

"She is a great mother. She taught me the ways to behave, how to tolerate, how to become a home-maker. If you think that these lies are true…and dare spread them, why will I want to learn what little she teaches me that I take to heart? I want to become a ninja. And here I am training, to protect civilians like you that want to talk about rumors.

That's messed up! I take all she says to heart. And she said that people with red-stained lips only pass their time making others feel worse than they do themselves. How can you feel as bad as to tear apart families daily?!

I never want to become one like you. I don't want to hear you, any of you, dare say the name Mikoto Uchiha ever again. I will find a way to know. I might only be five- but I will protect Mama until I die. But not you. You're worse than trash if you are willing to talk down to others of your village, race, and planet. People that populate the same as you feel the same as you need the same as you love the same as you.

I will never understand the civilian mind. But mark my words. I am young and innocent. But stupid I am not. I am Raven Uchiha. I need my mother whole- not broken by your words…she did not leave me in my time of need; my brother did to protect you. You know only lies that you fill every one's head with.

Learn the truth!"

I left them dumbstruck. Yes, I was only five. However, for a five year old I was quite bright.

After my training until four, I went home. I washed up – with help from my mom- and just stumbled around. I pretty much had had it easy this month. Well, only because work was hard in the Konoha Police Department.

Itachi was here for dinner. Though, it raised my spirits…I was still not pleased with what the ladies had said earlier.

"My sister, what vexes you so?"

I was never accustomed to the fancy words my brother used; he used them frequently, you would have guessed that I would know the meaning.

So my nose scrunched up and my eyebrow rose with confusion. My signature copy move.

"Why are you upset?" Sasuke rephrased it.

See I was smart- he was just wordier.

So I spilt it all out. I told them about who said those things. Exactly how they looked. Where, everything. I told them how I defended Mother.

Father came in around that part. He stared at me. Defending my mother? For what cause? He always was the most negative of us all. That is where we all get the realistic view from, I suppose.

Itachi never once got extremely anger at me or the women. Neither did Father or Mother. Sasuke did, I knew he would be just as mad as I. So he agreed with everything I said I told them.

I kept going back there for tea at midday. I went around town for my jog in the morning with Father. I took Sasuke and Itachi to the training grounds they used.

I never did see those ladies again.

Scandals….

They don't only harm everyone around you. But, you too. Trust me- karma is not one to mess with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Brown eyes stared at the ink; how many emotions were in this small book? Turning the page from the last chapter a small leaflet of paper was picked up by the wind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Directed to the Hokage**_

_**Regarding this book and one of your trusted advisors:**_

_**My search for the **__**infamous**__** 'Hatake-san' started a week after the incident. After all, how could one sleep with the fear of the unknown and plaguing thoughts? I searched around; I never did find much about him. **_

_**His whole name is Hatake, **__**Kakashi**__**. This is when the information started to come in. Obito **__**Uchiha**__**, he was Hatake-san's best friend, his comrade. He knows about my clan…just because of that one person. Just ask him.**_

_**Do you know what I found out about my mother? She was the one who consoled him after Obito's death. She had even dated him before marrying Father. She lost her virginity to Kakashi. But that's not all. She tells him about everything going on inside my clan. She talks about us.**_

_**US**_

_US_

**US**

_**US.**_

_**And he knows. -Raven Uchiha**_

_**: February**__** 29**__**th**__** of my fifth year:**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Turning to his side, his eyebrow rose in suspicion. Does he really know? Is he holding back precious information that could be the answer to the epidemic arising within the Uchiha walls?

"Kakashi, my favorite of all Elders. May I ask you something?" the young man, respectful to his elders, asked.

"Konahamaru-sama, you don't need to ask... You are the Hokage after all."

A chuckle escapes his thin lips, succeeded by a sigh. "Old habits die hard."

Seriousness etched quickly on his face. "What do you know of the Uchiha?"

"Ho- Hokage-sama? I- I know nothing. What are you talking about? I don't know anything!"

"That's not what Raven-sama says."

A sigh is muffled by a graying mask.

"What do you believe? Do you believe a book created by Raven Uchiha, a ninja from a clan that threatened to destroy Konoha on numerous occasions, having been unstable mentally since the age of 8, turning into a revered Elder that turned psychotic, killing herself on her last mission? Or me, your most trusted advisor?"

The book, with a hand sewn binding and traces of multiple Uchiha based chakra, lay fragile in the hands of the great seventh Hokage. Across the window, the Hokage Mountains painted the sky.

The first, the grand father to Lady Tsnuade and helping founder of Konoha, the second, brother to the first, the third, the most loved ninja of his time, the fourth, father of Naruto Uzumaki and the best Hokage of Konoha- imprisoning the Kyuubi in his own child, the fifth, Lady Tsundae, a Sanin and a world renowned medic ninja, the sixth, his leader and best friend- Naruto Uzumaki (after a major debate about what Danzou-sama had done to take place as the sixth), and the one being molded now. The Seventh, the one and only, Konahamaru Sarutobi, grandchild to the great third Hokage, nephew to Asuma Sarutobi, and uncle to Asuma's child. Staring at the third and sixth, he tried to make up his mind. Breathing deeply, he softly responds, mostly to himself…

"I don't know. I wish I did…"

Chapter Three: Eyes

Two years of trying to hide what I know. Two years of doubt... Two years and the truth is slowly coming out.

The Academy had started not that long ago and I kept my eye out for the Hatake child. I didn't see him so I assured myself that I had no class with him, yet.

Father said that I could go to the clan meetings now too. Itachi-aniki picked me up every time there was a meeting. Jealousy seemed to take hold of Sasuke at times. But this time- it was the worst explosion yet.

Sometimes- when we got into fights as we aged…as we were old…as we fought in battle- I believe that he thinks of that fight and gets more energy to fight again…to fight some more.

"Onee-chan? Why do you go to the clan meetings? Why can't I?" he asked me, a month into the routine.

"Otouto, if I had known that you weren't going, I wouldn't have decided to go."

"Yeah, right. You want to be better than me at everything."

"That's not true. I just catch on more than you do. I help you; you help me…that's our family code, right? Besides, you wouldn't like the meetings. The things they say would make your heart hurt."

"How would you know?"

"Because it hurts mine badly. And it hurts Itachi's... Plus, you've been able to take the test to be a true child of Father…a true Uchiha. I haven't yet. I'm a girl, so I don't think I ever will. See, you got something over me."

"Humph! I failed Onee! What good is that? You know what? I hate you! You are not my friend anymore. Don't talk to me ever again."

It tore me to pieces. I didn't know what to say, or what to do. I was scared to confront him. I was scared to tell anyone that we weren't friends. I was scared again…I regained my fear.

But that wasn't something I wanted…because it made my heart hurt. And I couldn't tell anyone because Otou-san would surely do something.

I felt betrayed by my brother. He was my salvation. I was okay when I was around him; he made sure I was okay…like I made sure he's okay. But- he left me. I was betrayed. If I had known that it would only be smaller than the ants I watched crawl away from me- then I wouldn't have felt so hurt. But I didn't know. And so I did.

For a few months we didn't talk; we wouldn't be around each other at all. But it didn't help me at all. At night, those days that the storms would come hard, sleet from the west or major thunderstorms, my fears left me awake for most of the night. My eyes would be wider- if there was any chance of that. Sasuke would come in and sleep with me- he loathed the storms like this too. So together we would try to sleep away the fear.

But now- those nights would leave me tired the next day. I was alone those nights…and frightened.

I started getting headaches…a lot of them. The light would sting; slight touches would feel like millions of sebon embedded themselves in my skin. Water went down my throat, but still I was parched. I slept more than 13 hours a day, only getting up to go to the bathroom and drink some soup. Little did I know that someone out there was in the same predicament as I. Someone that shouldn't have been.

I saw Kakashi for the first time when I was seven. For some reason, even though I knew what was going on between my mother and him, I grew eerily calm. His name and being haunted my very existence, my core. But- I guess when I saw him, Father's teachings swirled around my head:

Uchiha fear nothing.

I knew it was basic knowledge. But that calmness wasn't portrayed inside of me…somewhere inside of me. To see him with my own ash-ened eyes, to know that the man standing right in front of my three foot ten inch body was the only man I never wished to see.

His silver or gray: I still have problems figuring that out, hair a disarray that stands like a child hanging upside-down on the monkey bars. His visible eye half-closed from exhaustion. His scar, mostly covered by his mask and headband, a soft pink of forever healing tissue.

In my head, to acknowledge what was under his slanted headband was treason. He shouldn't have it. It couldn't be possible. It shouldn't have been. That Sharingan shouldn't be his. Once on an Uchiha, forever on an Uchiha. He broke our silent rule, not to say that he was the only one. To acknowledge it, is treason. So I didn't. Sometimes- I still believe it's not true. Sometimes…

"She's not well." My mother stated without looking at the man.

"I can tell. My son isn't either." His voice showed no sign of affection. Smart man.

"Only a rare few Uchiha have actually been sick from activating the Sharingan, you know."

"Is that so? I would think that wrong, wouldn't you? Does that mean that theirs' are weaker?" I wanted to glare at him. But, to open my eyes would mean to see the light. I wanted to tell him that I knew. But my mouth was too dry to speak.

"On the contraire, theirs' are the strongest. Theirs' will be the most powerful, not affecting any normal behaviors. Unlike the one that Itachi and most other Uchiha have."

"Impressive. She surely will be a strong one."

I groaned attention now on me. I couldn't take the fact that he was sucking up to my mother.

"Honey, Raven, what do you want?" She put her hand under my own. We came up with a system so I didn't have to speak or move much. I tapped three times, paused and then five times.

She pulled me up, like I requested, and gave me water. I drank it like it was the first drink I had in years. In all actuality, it was my 13th in two hours.

"I...I..."

"Honey, don't strain yourself." She went to put her hand on my shoulder. I felt it. My eyes snapped open. Everything I saw was clear cut. Perfect vision. My 'illness' had mostly gone. My fever seemed faint, my throat still itchy, and the fatigue still claimed my body. But my eyes- I could see everything and beyond.

I slapped her hand away. She didn't feel like my mother at the moment. Not with this man around her. Oh no- not with _**him**_.

"I know about you two. I know. I know Seiko's your child too. I know he is going to have the Sharingan. I know- I know who you are Kakashi. I know what's going on. You don't have to play around. Don't have to beat around the bush. I know…I know."

My anger was intensifying. Their shock was enough to send me into over-drive. I had to leave that place. I couldn't stand being around him. But- it's not like I could have gotten up or anything.

"H-how did you find out, Raven-sama?" He questioned me.

"How did I find out? They're people out there interfering with the business of the Uchiha. They're people out there with red-stained lips that love to make others feel worse than they do. They're people out there that just adore your precious son, my half-brother! How did I find out? Why don't you just ask around?"

My mind was swirling with ideas. What did I do? Everything was silent for a long while. The grandfather clock outside in the foyer could be heard perfectly. Not a sound in the room, until the door to the 'healing' room was slid open.

See- in every compound there were rooms that had what people call positive _chi_ energy. That positive chi energy they say would help the body heal and quickly regenerate what was lost…or help the body compensate. I learned from my time there that those sayings are false. It only makes you feel calmer. But, because of the calmness, you're body is not tense meaning that the sore muscles easily unwind and your body can relax and heal itself in its due time.

Sasuke and Itachi stood outside the door, kneeling like any slave, or a person with extreme mannerisms, waiting to be allowed in after hearing me scream.

"Raven, I hope this is the last time I hear you speak out against your elders. Above that to guests. I taught you better. Boys- this is your house too, no need to be formal now. All you heard was your sister being…displeased." I could tell she was fishing for a word. Her mouth turned to say 'In-' but never did finish the word. Took me years until I was practically saying the same to realize she was trying to say that I was incompetent. Foolish mother.

Two weeks after I had activated my Sharingan, he activated his. Though, because of the fact that he wasn't a true-blood, he had to keep that part hidden. Unknowingly to us, our parents met more often.

Three days in- Sasuke and I realized this and began to question it. Not like he was going to confront me about it though. He was always to true to his word. After a week of them meeting- they altogether stopped.

Shuriken training had just ended and the Academy was over for the day. Okaa-san and Itachi were there to pick us up. I knew that Itachi was here for me, and Sasuke was to go with Mother. But today, we were together there, if so for a little while.

"When you go, I want you to make friends with this person. Do you understand Raven? Do not let your father delude you into thinking he is wrong or trouble…or even bad. Come here, I'm going to tell you a secret. You must promise not to tell anyone else, understood?"

My mother knew how to do business. We all did. So she took me aside after I nodded my head enthusiastically. A good few feet away, and closer to Naruto than ever, she stopped me.

"You know Naruto Uzumaki, right? Well I bet there are a few things you don't know about him. Heck! He doesn't know this himself, so you must not say it aloud.

But, first, tell me what you think about him. You like him as a friend, no?"

"Hai, Mother. He is a good friend and very playful. He is like another brother to me. Though, I have noticed that he has no family and not many people like him."

"Yes, yes. That is true. His parents died during the Kyuubi attack. And he is still a child. He is still innocent. But what I am about to tell you will want to make you think other wise. He is the holder of the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox. He holds him prisoner inside of him. Does that make him a bad person? To be born into something he didn't want?"

"No Mother. It doesn't. He didn't ask for this. Why are you telling me this?"

"Just keep it in mind, child. Just keep it in mind."

A small boy, only perhaps an inch shorter than me, came from behind Kakashi's body. Grayed hair with Mother's warm brown eyes. Taking a second-look at him, I noticed that his spiked down hair was not gray but an extremely light shade of brown, three shades lighter than Mother's own.

My face portrayed innocence- my heart, anger- my mind, destruction.

"Seiko, be nice and play with the Uchiha." His voice startled me. I hid behind Aniki when he offered his hand to me. Confusion covered his aura. What did he do wrong?

"I don't touch treason blood. You shouldn't be here." My voice as dark and as cold as a 7-year-old could make it. He glared at me, almost as good as Sasuke, took back his hand and what he said next assured our rivalry…or the beginning of an on/off friendship.

"You shouldn't be training to be a ninja. Women are weak, inferior, and not necessary in battle."

It was on.

Every week we would have competitions, Itachi or Kakashi would be supervising. After my broken wrist in a competition with my younger they didn't trust me alone in these things. We met around November. We tallied up our personal wins in May. It was a tie.

We said that since my birthday was closer, his was in December, that we would do our last competition the day before, or after. It depended on if there was a clan meeting. Little did we know we wouldn't get that chance.

Coming June I didn't see him. Itachi-nii was gone more often, and longer, and Konoha was a buzz. Someone besides an Uchiha true-born activated the Sharingan in public.

It was treason. Those eyes should be his and Father agreed with me. So it was time to take action…the action I would later regret.

"Hey Seiko-san." I ran up to him…the day after a clan meeting.

"Hey Raven-nee-san. I didn't see you yesterday. Did you have a meeting?" For as long as I can remember he called me that. Through all the rivalry and other name calling, when it came down to it he called me his big sister. I just never could bring myself to call him my younger brother.

"Yeah- the clan meetings are boring! They used to get me scared or excited. Now I just want to leave them. SNOOZE FEST!"

Kakashi, who was only a few feet away, laughed. My attention turned to him. I still hadn't forgiven him or my mother. I don't know how long it took to forgive them, but I know that a few years with Momma, and a few months with Kakashi, wasn't good enough.

"Well- get used to it. One day you will be attending those among Jounin meetings and other special clan counsel meetings. Trust me, those you won't like even more. At least when dealing with one clan the ordeals are the same. The mind set as well. With all the different problems and beliefs from different clans in those meetings it's easy to get lost." He chuckled, reminiscing most likely about one of the said meetings.

"Don't be fooled, Hatake-san. Even in the same clan we have differences. Most people have beliefs instilled before they can make their own mind up in those meetings. We believe in different ways of being and doing things. Getting rid of you might be one." A sly grin on my face. His look of giddiness and joy quickly faded. Joy killing was a hobby of mine. Always has been.

"Don't be fooled. Your mother won't let them." An innocent smirk reached his lips. His eye (^) pointy like a carrot grammatical/ mathematical sign. He was great at serving it back to you, probably still is.

We stayed like that for a while. A tense quietness between us two, while Seiko wanted to play ninja with me. I agreed, he was about a year or so younger than me…and way more innocent.

_**Blind him…blind him…blind him…**_

_**It's the only way…only way…only way…**_

_**Do it before this gets out of hand….out…of…hand…**_

I was always eager to help my fellow clan members. Maybe I shouldn't have been so eager this time. Maybe I should have listened and paid more attention to Mother's words. Maybe. Maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Kakashi, where is your son?" a brunette head whipped violently to his left. This was not his week.

Monday- he found the book, hidden carefully by Tsunade's and Naruto's sake that caused him to disbelieve everything he was told before.

Tuesday- he had a meeting with the clan elders and Hanabi-koi refused to come as Head of Hyuuga because of the 40 days of mourn for her elder sister, Hinata.

Wednesday- he had read the first two chapters of the book and was astonished at the change in Uchiha behavior, noting that the epidemic wasn't created nor known 77 years ago.

Thursday- he found the leaflet left by Raven-sama herself, questioned his advisor and was left confused. In the end he believes his most trusted advisor…only to find out…

Friday- his most trusted advisor lied to his face.

"He is in a meeting with Naruto for proper wind techniques to keep in the Forbidden Scroll. Why?" his affection and emotions not shown in his voice. _**Smart man.**_

"Call him in immediately."

I was rushed away from him. His screams echoed in the garden which alerted Kakashi and Itachi, who was early to pick me up, to come to his aid. The ANBU that apparently were watching us took him to the ICU. I later learned this to be bad. They had promised to relate the 'accident' to them. Or so I had carefully stated it was.

"Omouto-chan, why? Why would you do such a thing? Why would you hurt him? He is a young boy much like Sasuke. Much like you, he is still a kid." He was disappointed in me and the way I had wronged. I was ashamed.

"Nii-san. He shouldn't have that Sharingan. Father says so too! He told me so! He told me that if I helped the clan I would be seen as my own.

Not your shadow. Not as a weak, worthless woman. But as my own being. He said he would be proud of me. He said that I could take the test to be a true Uchiha! Nii-san I had too…for my honor-for my ability, my right, to call myself and Uchiha.

I didn't mean to hurt him. I was just going to scare him and warn him. I…I didn't think he would run into it!!! Nii-san, am I in trouble?"

"Raven-omouto, I wish I could say no. I wish I could say that I'll be able to protect you. But I can't. You have committed a crime. Just be glad that he will live through this. I'll talk to the Hokage to see what I can do. I'm sorry."

He felt guilty. I could tell. I was good at figuring my brothers out. I could tell he wished he could protect me like the protects Sasuke. I know he thinks he's failed me. That he couldn't save me. I could tell. And I think he is right…he did. He let me get stuck in the same web as him. He let me…he didn't pull me out. He didn't warn me. I partially believe it is his fault. But at least Sasuke was safe, right? At least one of us wasn't so tainted. So impure.

"It's okay. I'll be a big girl. I'll learn. I'm sorry too. But thanks for helping. Can I get cotton candy before I have to go away?" He nodded his head and smirked, his head up to the sky.

Picking me up off the ground he stares into my eyes, I didn't want to give away that I had just recited a speech. I didn't want to give away that the blood was still there on me. No matter how much I scrubbed them before. I didn't want to give away that his screams still were in my ear. I didn't want to give away that the Sharingan would never become a weapon of favor in my battles. I didn't want to give it all away.

So I smiled as he smiled back at me. After all, cotton candy was always my favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **

"Yes, she did do that. I was only turning seven that year. She was about a year older than me. I didn't have my Sharingan activated though, so it's not like my father. I am permanently blind from my right eye."

"So you guys did have connections. The Hatakes' to the Uchiha family?"

"Yes, why wouldn't we? Every clan had at least one connection to another. It was a law the second Hokage made to ensure peace within the village. Though, it is forgotten and not used now."

Two different stories- one family. If only he could find a replacement soon, then he would retire…

"I'm too old to deal with this. If only Aiko (Kurenai's grandchild) was a Jounin already. I was jump on her as fast as I can to give her this horrid job…how long was she in prison?"

"No longer than three weeks. The Hokage, Kakashi, and Itachi found a ground they can all agree on. Said something about being a double agent. I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. I do not know that much of this. My father should. But it's been years. I doubt either one of us remember clearly about this." Bowing the old man left with the Forbidden Scroll in hand and seven ANBU as cover.

"Hanabi-koi…what do I do?" Small pale hands massaged his temples.

"Do what your heart tells you. It's what my sister always told me…and I never listened. The Hyuuga clan would have been fixed so much earlier if I had. Maru-kun…your heart is stronger than anything else in these tough times. And until the end of time- you will have me."

Enveloping her hands with his, he gives a gentle squeeze. Getting up from his post he spins around and puts her hands around his neck and his around her waist, moving ever so gracefully. Swaying gently to imaginary music.

"Until the end of time…forever and a day. You, no matter what, will have me. Hanabi-koi…how about we take a stroll along the training grounds. I think Natsumi is having problems with her team. Again. There is a curse to every Team 7, wouldn't you think?"

Chuckles and giggles enclose the room. "You always know how to make me feel young again. Teasing Natsumi sounds perfect with the grasp of my youth that I have."

Walking out of the room hand in hand, he groans, "Don't remind me. Elder Gai's meeting is tomorrow noon."

Hours turned into days. Those days slowly transformed into a week or two and my seven-year- old patience ran thin. Itachi hadn't been able to plead my case. My birthday was only a week away, but no one came to see me.

My hands had been tainted thanks to my _loving _family. My files…files I had never known existed had been stained as well.

To be an Uchiha was not worth the price I had to pay. Father never dared to visit the child that followed orders. Never did he tell me that I could learn the Katon, our prized jutsu of acceptance as a clan member. Nor did he tell me I can continue training with my Sharingan, not that I want to anyways. Not anymore.

I was left completely behind for three weeks. No talk of what went on. Nothing. Zip. Nada. It devastated me. It infuriated me. It irked me beyond belief.

My mother was right. I was only being used by my father. That ungrateful bastard just didn't want his hands dirty. Not yet anyways.

Oh! But she must have been ashamed of my wrong-doing. Not that she ever told me. Not that she ever told anyone.

On a day before insanity would pollute my already half-crazed mind, they came for me. Sasuke and Mother. Sasuke had been the first to react.

He grunted as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, sauntering over to my position in the upper left-hand corner.

Ninja know everything. They need to be aware of their surroundings. They need to know where they are…always. If not, we are better off dead.

My eyes really weren't focused. They had stuck me into the mental institution for prisoners (pleading that no sane child would commit such a crime) leaving me to stare at white walls from dawn to dusk.

He had stood in my line of sight and knelt. Slowly my focus was forced to return. It was probably the rarest and first time in almost three years that I heard him talk to me. Almost three years and it is the first time he hugged me. Almost three years and it is the first I felt at home again, at peace within me.

"You're home." That was all he said and that was all he needed to say. Because right as those words slipped from his mouth, tears spilled and over-flowed. They cascaded down my cheeks on to his shirt, on to me. His grip only tightened.

Maybe- maybe all could be right in the world for just one second. Just one.


End file.
